


The Poet and His Scientist

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Angel:the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: Before Angel and his friends get into the limo for Wolfram&Hart, Lilah gives Angel the opprotunity to see the bigger picture. They all knew there were secrects in the law firm of evil but now Angel has a personal mission. Save Fred from Illyria. Will Angel succeed and how does Wesley take it when a blonde vampire takes interest in his Fred and vise versa?





	1. Chapter 1

AN:Welcome to The Poet and His Scientist. This will be an ongoing story and my main pairing will be Spike and Fred. I hope you enjoy.

Chaper 1: Insight

"What did you do to him?" Fred knelt by Angel's head touching him gently. Lilah sat on the couch and shrugged. "Just showed him something he needs to see." Fred scoffed and sat up on her knees. "What exactly does he need to see?" Gunn asked leaning against the wall. "Angel will tell you as he see's fit. Things are going to happen, and since being with Wesley I've learned the truth. We do want you to have the L.A. Branch, but we all know there are secrects." Angel twitched and jerked muttering in his knocked out state. "Is he going to be all right?" Lorne asked, his eyes gazing over Angel's form. "He'll be fine. Now, a limo will be waiting at dawn, you make your decision." With that, Lilah walked out of the hotel and into the night.

At that moment, no one really wanted to make that choice and walk right out into an awaiting limo that could lead them to their death. Gunn and Wesley carried Angel to his room while Fred sat leaning her head against Lourne. "If Angel isn't awake by the time this limo comes, should we go? Would Angel even want us to?" Fred sighed taking off her glasses. "I don't know sweet cheeks, but at the same time, if we wanted to take that chance we could. How about you and I go pick up some dinner for the rest of the gang." After letting the others know where they were headed, the two headed on the search for Chinese.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
"What's going on?" Angel looked around the office confused. Where was he? "Guys? Wes, Fred? Gunn?" Angel looked outside the large window. "Wolfram and Hart? I want to know what the hell is going on and now!" A light familiar voice sounded throughout the room. "Always so impatient." Cordelia's light voice wafted to his ears. "Cordy?" Angel embraced the woman who he felt the longest for. "Hello Angel. You look stressed." She noted chuckling. Angel smiled. "Well yeah. A lot has been going on." Cordelia walked around the large office. "I know. But I'm here to help you. Whatever Lilah did, I'm your guide. And I'm about to guide you to a year ahead. But let me tell you Angel, it's not pretty." Before Angel could speak or ask any questions, he was zipped to a scene.

"You do a lot of good here Angel really." Angel was in the mists of fighting the tasks force team of WH as he protected a little boy from literally going off. "You're CEO of Wolfram and Hart, Gunn is a lawer, Wesley is head of all things information, Lourne is like a superstar here." Angel smiled as he saw his friends working together. His smile faltered as he realizied someone was missing. "Where's Fred? Does she not take a position here?" Cordelia looked down and sighed. "Well...We'll get to Fred. But there's other things. Angel this place gives you so much room for good, as you mold it to what you want it to do. Look at all this." Like a movie, every ounce of good Angel does there is shown to him. "Wow." Angel was amazed but knew this all came with a price. "Alright...what's the catch?" Cordelia sighed and walked over to him. "You'll see."

Cordelia takes Angel through the darker aspects of running with Wolfram and Hart. "Running this operation has you open to many attacks Angel. Some of your staff will be plotting against you, our friends. Many of your clients will be evil. But you do end up teaching a lesson here. I'll start here, the first thing you're going to have to deal with is Spike." "Spike?" Cordelia nods. "Yes Spike, but Angel you need Spike." Angel scoffed. "Right and if I play along with this game, just why would I need Spike?" Cordelia took his hand and they walked down a hall which was the Medical Ward. "Is that-" "Yes Angel, that's Fred. Fred will die by the hands of the evil. Knox, whom she works with, has an ancient demon brought to her. Let me show you."

Angel and Cordelia appear in Fred's office. A large tombstone is sitting in the lab. Angel watches as Fred walkes in and starts to inspect the large piece of ancient times. "Where did this come from?" Fred observed the piece slightly hynotizied. "I don't know. These men brough it in." Angel growled as Knox turned around looking completely guilty. "Does he die?" Angel asked wincing as the fumes make Fred cough. "Yes, but it will be good if he's taken care of before then. I honestly have no objections, but Angel you can't let Gunn take the lawyer thing up...it's just another hand in Fred's death." Cordelia showed Angel another scene. Fred in a hospital bed, sick and dying. Angel looks devestated as he witness Illyria take over Fred's body. "Can we stop this?" Angel looks to Cordelia. "You can, but you need to be on board with Fred helping Spike. You'll get it, trust me. But Angel...protect Fred. You know how she is, how sweet and curious she is. She was meant for this world the second she got sucked into that portal. Protect her. If Fred dies, Wesley will die. You don't need to lose two friends. Now I've shown you everything. Protect Fred, get the Spike and Fred train going, and save the world. You can do it. And Angel Wolfram and Hart needs a hero too. Don't turn this place down."

Cordelia walked up to Angel giving him a kiss as she started to fade away. "Wait! Spike and Fred train?!" Everything turned black and Gunn and Wesley's face appeared above him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Angel blinked, the information coming to him like beacon. As the boys helped him to his feet Angel decked Gunn across the face. "What the hell Angel?!" Gunn held his now bloody nose. "You son of a bitch." Angel shoved Gunn against the wall. "Where's Fred?" "Um right here?" Fred looked at the scene before her confused. "Fred." Fred patted Angel's back awkwardly as he swung her around. "Nice to see you too Angel." Angel looked at his team. "If we take this tour we stay together, do you understand?" He pointedly looked at Fred and Gunn. "Yeah boss." Angel led the way outside. "Alright then, let's see what they have...wait where's Lourne?" Fred laughed,"In the limo." Angel shook his head. "Of course he is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey boss I got you ...those uh papers...that...What is that?" Harmony remarked pointing upon an oozing green demon that was talking to Angel. Angel sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Angel made clicking sounds with his tongue as he spoke. The green demon oozed past her giving her a dirty look. "Well, I'm not the one-" "Harmony!" Angel snapped giving her an exasperated look. “Sorry boss, what did you say to it anyhow?” Angel shrugged. “Told it not to eat Fred.” “Right, well anyway here are those papers and I brought a new client in, this is Corbin Fries.”

Today was probably the most stressful day, and it was only his first. Angel sighed as he and his friends sat in his office silently eating Chinese food while he nursed himself a cup of blood. Angel went to grab one of the top envelopes on his desk immediately knowing this was the letter. Since he couldn’t get whatever it was from the inside, he tilted the envelope so that whatever could fall out. The necklace he gave to Buffy fell onto the carpet and a bright light glowed from it. “What the hell?” Gunn uttered as wind picked up like a tornado and agonizing screaming was heard. “What the bloody hell?” Once the air cleared, Spike stood in the middle of Angel’s office confused.

“Spike.” Angel muttered. Even though he knew this was coming, it didn’t make this any easier. “Angel you git. What the hell is going on?” Angel sighed running his fingers through his hair. “I wish I knew.” Spike lunged for Angel only to go right through him. Spike looked at himself shocked. Fred curiously ran her hands through Spike’s body. “Hmm…It seems Spike is not technically a ghost but he’s here and not here….He shouldn’t be here but for some strange reason he seems stuck between a physical universe and one that doesn’t exist.” Angel pursed his lips and knew this was the only way to save Fred. They need Spike. On whatever day that dreadful day happens…Fred doesn’t need to be in the lab but why Spike? “And that means love?” Spike asked confused and looked upon Fred curiously. “I don’t know, but I sure want to find out.” Leaving her food and boys alone Fred walks out of Angel’s office determined.

Spike looks at the others confused and smirks. "Well I get to annoy you for the rest of my existence then huh?" Angel rolls his eyes and snorts. "Not likely." Angel was tempted to tell him his purpose but Angel didn't know how that may effect things. "Whatever, where that little cute brunette go? I like her." Wesley rolled his eyes. "The only reason you like her is because she's helping you, or at least willing to try. You know nothing about her." Spike rasied his eyebrows as Wesley walked out. "The watcher sure doesn't like me. Are they dating or something?" Angel sat at his desk honestly becoming annoyed with the vampire. "No, but he's pinned after her for years." "Well may-" Angel watched curiously as Spike faded away into nothing and sighed happily. Only to frown seconds later. "-be he's not that interesting." "Right" Gunn said and walked out shaking his head.

Angel persuaded Gunn not to take the law deal. Angel planned to read over every inch of the paper before Gunn considered it and if he could, he'd try to prevent the coffin thing from happening. Angel managed to get Knox off the team just yet, but he planned to. He was another hand at Fred's death and he wouldn't allow another woman in his life to be taken away from him like Cordy. Fred has held them together for the time being. She's like the mother hen..almost. Fred believed in him and trusted him enough in Pylea, took care of him when he went berserk. Even though she had a bit of a crush, Angel understood why. It was awkward at first, then cute and now it's something they laugh over. He wouldn't let it happen again, to anyone. But espcially not his friend. He watched Knox's every move. Angel remembered when he did an evaluation check with Fred. It was funny watching Knox squirm.

_"So how is everything Fred?" Angel smiled as Fred gushed about the lab and all the technology she had access to. "Your staff?" Fred rolled her eyes and meantioned how it was difficult to keep them in the good, and he noticed she didn't talk about Knox. "What about 'Knoxy'?" Fred laughed. "Shh. And he's okay, he's kind of like a golden retriver and he's a horrible flirt. I swear he's asked me about 10 times and he still doesn't get the hint. He's not really my type or as cute as you...or as smart as Wesley. His smarts are-sorry I'm babbling again." She blushes laughing a little. In a weird way, Angel didn't mind. Cordelia used to do that to him when they first started Angel Investigations. It was nothing new. "Kinda. If you want, I'll keep an eye on Knox if that makes you feel better." Fred smiled and nodded. "Honestly, that would be great! Something feels off...evil in some way." You have no idea. Angel thought._

_"So you want to go out for dinner maybe?" Angel stood outside Fred's lab watching as Knox asked Fred out for the second time tonight. "Knox, I've told you no already. You're just..not my type."  Fred makes a move past him and Knox grabs her arm. "I know I worked for an evil-" Fred glared at him. "Get your hands off me." "We could try ya know. I'm not that scary, I'm sure a portal to another demension is but.." Angel growls seeing Fred flich and in a flash Angel has Knox's wrist in his tight grasp. "If you speak of that again you'll have no tongue. Touch her again, you'll have no fingers. You're done for the night. Go home." Knox left with his tail between hids legs. "How'd he know about Pylea?" Fred asked looking down. Angel watched her. "I don't know."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and like. I know that Angel isn't as popular as it used to be but I do like playing with the characters.


End file.
